1. Field of Technology
The present invention relates to a backing metal fixture and an external wall constructing structure using the backing metal fixture. The fixing base unit used for fixing an external wall to an external wall substrate comprises a skeleton and a heat insulating material such as a plastic foam fixed to the skeleton.
2. Description of the Related Arts
A constructing structure shown in FIG. 13 and FIG. 14 has been known as shown in JP2007-046345A. FIG. 13 and FIG. 14 show an external wall constructing structure 1 with external heat insulation where an insulating material 3 made of plastic foam is fixed to a front surface 21 of a skeleton 2, a backing metal fixture 6 is pressed into the insulating material 3 so that a front surface of the backing metal fixture 6 and a front surface 31 of the insulating material 3 are almost aligned, and then a securing metal fitting 4 with a rear surface 41 is butted against the front surface of the backing metal fixture 6, then finally an external wall 5 is secured/fixed to the skeleton 2 with the securing metal fitting 4 and a screw 11.
As shown in FIG. 12, however, it often happens that the screw 11 is screwed in excessively when the securing metal fitting 4 is secured to the skeleton 2, which may cause a buckling to provide a local deformation to a butting flat plate portion 61 of the backing metal fixture 6 and/or a leg 62 butting against the skeleton 2 after pressed in the insulating material 3. This likely leads to an unevenness in terms of a relative positional relationship between many of the mounted butting flat plate portions 61 of backing metal fixtures 6 and results in an uneven surface of the external wall 5.